Sasuke Thinks
by TeenageCrisis
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha and messing with Sakura's heart. She has a plan to put him in his place. SasuSaku, non romance


**Hey guys! Kyori here with a nice song fic oneshot. Hope ya like it!**

**Dis: I dont own Naruto, but i would love to go to that world**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, non romantic**

**Song: Clique Girlz- You Think**

* * *

This was the last time. She couldnt take his conceited, stick up his ass, not give a shit about anyone else attitude. Sasuke came back two years ago and has been leading Sakura on for too long. Not to mention his cocky attitude toward anyone and anything that even so much as breathed within a five foot radius of the Uchiha.

The last mark on his record was when he decided to take her for a date. Oh sure, you would think Sakura would be estatic about this, but when he told her to expect other girls there as well, hell no. So of course she would ask why other girls would be on a date with them. The jackass straight out and told her that he deserves to have choices. Needless to say, she wanted to punch that stupid face all the way to Suna and pray that Gaara helped her damage the rest. Obviously she refused to go.

-

Sakura smirked at her reflection in the tall mirror. She looked H-O-T in her new dress. It was an off the shoulder black satin that went down to her mid-thigh. Attatched to the sleeves were red lace that went down to her elbows. It also had red lace that started from the waist and made a pixie dip to her left knee. Sakura also wore her black cyrstal high heels that made her look three inches taller. Her hair up in a maiden bun with tiny crystal black roses that went perfect in her pink hair. She put a thick line of eyeliner and mascara with red lipstick and she was sure she would shock the whole bar tonight.

-

Sakura stepped out from her apartment with a graceful gait and a confident air around her. She was sure she would get some nose-bleeds and droped jaws tonight. Ino told her that they were going to have a small get together at this new bar and dance club that opened up a few blocks away from Sakura's house.

Considering the get-together involved all the rookie nine and Gai's team, how could she say no. Of course she also made sure to tell a certain ramen loving blonde to drag the Uchiha to the club (for a price of a months worth of mission salary for ramen).

-

She finally made it to the club. As soon as Sakura made her way through the door, she could smell the sweat and alcohol like a perfume. Many people where already half way drunk; either danceing (she didnt know how people would be able to sleep next door, the music was so loud), chatting, or looking any moment ready to pass out.

"SAKURA!!" a voice shouted from across the room.

_Ino.._ Sakura instantly knew. She looked toward the back of the room to spot a big table occupied by all her friends and her target tonight.

Sakura made her way to the table weaving in between dancers and arrived at the crowded table with a smile on her face.

"Hey everyone." she said while takeing a set between Neji and Shino. Both not looking at all intoxicated even with two and a half drinks of sake in front of them.

"Sakura, you made it!...you look really pretty!" Naruto shouted to her while jumping up and down in his seat. She wasn't sure if he was just excited or really needed to go to the bathroom. She smiled back anyway. "Thanks Naruto."

-

As Sakura waited for her drink she just ordered, she looked atround the table. Neji and Shikamaru seemed to be in a deep conversation about the next mission their Anbu team was getting sent on. Ino was blabbing to Tenten about her new outfit she bought today even while said girl wasnt really listening. Naruto was trying to pull Kiba and Sasuke into a drinking contest which ended in an arguement betweem the blonde and Uchiha boy. Kiba was laughing and on his way of falling over to the floor while the shy Hinata Hyuuga watched on worridly with a blazing blush. Choji was chowing down on some chips and a hamburger meal. Lee was trying to get Shino into a pointless conversation. All an All, Sakura couldnt help but love all her friends.

-

Most of the night consisted of pointless chatter and bad jokes (naruto and lee) with lots of drinking. Sasuke kept giving looks to Sakura who tryed her hardest to ignore them. When the DJ of the club went to take a break, Sakura thought this would be her chance. She gave Ino, Tenten and Hinata a look. They knew all about her Sasuke issue and came up with a way to help her.

The four girls excused themselves from the table and walked onto the small stage where the DJ put all his things. Sakura grabbed a mic along with Ino and Tenten. Since the DJ was on break so was the other music.

Tenten grabbed a guitar. Hinata went to the keyboard, while Ino went to the drums. They started up a good beat.

"Hey everyone, I was hopeing i could get a little message out to someone tonight and let them know im not takeing anymore of their games." Sakura said into her mic while makeing eye contact with Sasuke.

He scowled and looked away. Sakura looked back at the girls and then to the crowd while she started to sing. She made sure to glance at Sasukes expression every now an again, though it never changed much.

_"na na nana, na na na nana_

_na na nana, na na na na_

_Made a big mistake  
Ever thinking that you cared  
When it's obvious  
There's nothing here  
You would need to share_

I ain't gonna cry  
Cause you can't hurt me anymore  
You can run your mouth  
You can speak your mind  
Everything you say is a waste of time

You think you're so incredible  
Completely unforgettable  
You think the world spins just for you  
You don't have a clue  
You act like I'm invisible  
Without you I'll be miserable  
One thing is undeniably true  
You think it's all about you

I can see it now  
I can read you like a book  
All you care about is  
What you say  
How it makes you look

You can talk all night  
Words can't hurt me anymore  
You got a million answers  
To impress yourself  
But it really don't matter  
To know one else

You think you're so incredible  
Completely unforgettable  
You think the world spins just for you  
You don't have a clue  
You act like I'm invisible  
Without you I'll be miserable  
One thing is undeniably true  
You think it's all about you

I don't wanna better role  
You are that bigger loss to me, yeah  
Anytime your not here  
Baby the air is clearer to breathe

You think you're so incredible  
Completely unforgettable  
You think the world spins just for you  
You don't have a clue  
You act like I'm invisible  
Without you I'll be miserable  
One thing is undeniably true

You think it's all about you yeah, yeah  
You think it's all about you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You don't have a clue

You act like I'm invisible  
Without you I'll be miserable  
One thing is undeniably true  
You think it's all about you"

-

After the song was over the club was filled with an applause. Some shouts of 'You go girl' and 'Show that man who he's messing with' or the great 'He doesnt deserve such an angelic voice' came as well.

The four girls bowed and walked back to their table where there friends sat smileing and congradulating them on a great song.

Sakura also noticed a figure with black duck-butt hair walking out the exit when she went to sit down. She smiled an continued on with her night. Perhaps he would have thought twice before playing with everyone like he did.

* * *

**Ah, im not too happy with the ending but i couldnt think of more to add. **

**Thanks for reading and remember your reviews help pay for my muse. **

**So be sure to review please!**

**- Kyori-chan**


End file.
